1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns cleaning machines and more particularly machines adapted to cleaning machine parts and similar articles by directing a cleaning fluid spray at the article while the article is being rotated on a rotary table or some other such support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cleaning machines of the spray type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,422,826 and 3,452,763 have enjoyed considerable success in applications such as the cleaning of engine blocks and transmission housings. These machines involve the support of a part within an insulated cabinet on a rotary table with a series of spray pipes extending about the periphery of the rotary table and adapted to direct numerous jets of cleaning fluid at the article as it rotates, thereby completely and thoroughly cleaning the exterior of the article. In these machines there is a sump or reservoir cabinet portion and an electric pump and motor combination which circulates the cleaning solution through a manifolding and thence to the spray pipes.
Although highly successful for most article configurations, it would be advantageous if it would be possible to be able to clean simultaneously the interior and the exterior of parts such as transmission housings, which have large interior cavities which are relatively inaccessible by the cleaning fluid spray from the exterior thereof.
After extended use of these cleaning machines, it generally becomes necessary to pump out the sump cavity within the cabinetry for cleaning purposes, inasmuch as the dissolved grease and dirt and other solid materials collect in the sump, requiring periodic cleanout. It would, of course, be desirable to have relatively easy access thereto free of such equipment such as pumps and support structure for the rotary table, etc.
The rotary table has generally in the past been supported by means of permanently affixed structural members supporting a bearing assembly through which is affixed a central support shaft. Typically in these machines the rotary table is adapted to be rotated by means of a jet or jets directed at a plurality of turbine vanes disposed about the exterior of the table with a rotational speed limiting paddles extending down into the cleaning fluid contained in the sump. This environment has a tendency to have a deleterious effect on the bearing life, inasmuch as the cleaning solutions are typically water based.
Furthermore, the structural arrangement has rendered it difficult to gain access to the cleaning fluid reservoir or sump, since the rotary table remains in the way even if the cabinetry is configured to be opened to gain access to the sump.
Furthermore, removal of the rotary table for replacement with workpiece support tables of various configurations becomes a rather burdensome procedure since the bearing assembly, etc., must be completely disassembled.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a capability for such machines for directing cleaning fluid spray at both the interior and the exterior of workpieces having hollow central cavities.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a support for the rotary tables included in such machines which does not preclude free access to the sump region of the machine cabinet.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bearing support for such rotary table that is protected from the corrosive effects of the cleaning fluid runoff from the work part, and also from the cleaning fluid contained in the sump region of the machine cabinet.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a rotary table support arrangement which allows easy removal of the rotary table with a minimum of disassembly of the machine required.